A Home In Rome?
by How-bout-that-schnitzel
Summary: With Lizzie's flight home approaching, Isabella confronts her with a major decision. Gordo is furious with her and refuses to discuss her upcoming decision anymore.What will he do to get the love of his life back before it's too late? Please R&R! UPDATED!
1. Something to Think About

Disclaimer: We do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, anything pertaining to it, or the movie, or anything pertaining to it.

We own nothing pertaining to any record label.

AN/ Hey, Everybody! I hope that you enjoy reading this story. It takes place as a continuation to The Lizzie McGuire Movie. It picks up two days after the kiss on the balcony at the end of the movie. This story is co-written by Oy-with-the-poodles and Mountaineer/TookieClothespin. Enjoy! =D

Lizzie stood on her balcony overlooking the Roman streets. 

 She had been in the midst of packing to head home, when she had felt the urge to go outside for a last look around at the beautiful scenery outside her room. 

Kate had long since finished her packing, and had left to go have lunch with Ethan.

But, for some unknown reason, Lizzie hadn't felt like packing until the very last possible moment.

Maybe, it was because she finally felt like she fit in somewhere, but part of her yearned to leave because she would be leaving Paolo and his lies behind.

Also, Gordo was going home too. Their kiss had been two days ago and he hadn't said anything about it. She wondered what the plane ride home would be like.

"Probably awkward." Lizzie mused out loud.

"What's awkward?" Kate asked from just behind Lizzie.

Lizzie jumped back and bumped into Kate.

"Ow!" Kate declared. "You broke my nail!"

"Sorry. You startled me." Lizzie said as she turned around to face Kate.

But, instead of Kate's usual snarl, she just shrugged and half smiled. "That's okay. Sorry I startled you. It was an old manicure anyway."

Lizzie looked confused for a moment, but then smiled. 

**Toon Lizzie**_: _

_Kate's new attitude is going to take some time to get used to_.

"How was your lunch date with Ethan?" Lizzie questioned as she placed a pile of shirts into her black suitcase, which sat on the end of her bed.

"We had spaghetti and it was fantastic! Ethan and I are officially back together!" Kate exclaimed.

"That's great, Kate! I'm really happy for you and Ethan." Lizzie said with a grin.

"Wait a minute! What's wrong with you? I thought that _you_ liked Ethan." Kate said, eyeing Lizzie suspiciously.

"Ethan was right. We don't have any chemistry. We're just friends." Lizzie replied.

Kate glanced at Lizzie's half-packed suitcase, "Why aren't you packed yet? We're leaving today."

Lizzie shrugged. "I just didn't feel like packing before." 

"Okay. I'm going back out to have Gelato with Ethan. I just came back to get my sunglasses."

"Okay. I'm gonna stay here and finish packing." Lizzie said.

Kate grabbed her sunglasses off her nightstand, and with a wave of her fingers, she strolled out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Lizzie was just zipping up her suitcase, when she heard a knock at the door.

Looking out the peephole, Lizzie spotted Isabella standing on the other side.

"Lizzie, how nice to see you again!" Isabella exclaimed in her thick Italian accent, when Lizzie opened the door.

  
Lizzie smiled, opening the door wider, and gesturing for Isabella to come in.

"What's up?" Lizzie asked.

Isabella took a seat on one of the plush chairs and grinned, "I have business to discuss with you."

Lizzie wrinkled her nose in confusion, and took a seat opposite Isabella, "Okay."

"My record label has seen your performance, and would like to give you a record deal, but you would have to move to Rome." 

"Seriously?" Lizzie gasped.

"Seriously." Isabella chuckled.

"Isabella, I don't know. I have my life back home to think about." Lizzie said, as Isabella's words started to fully sink in.

"I tell you what," Isabella said, "you go home and think about it and give me a call with your decision. You have my number. And if you don't, Gordo does." Isabella smiled and stood up to leave.

Lizzie was to stunned to answer, and Isabella didn't wait for one. With a smile she left, closing the door behind her.

Lizzie hurried over to the door, bolted it, and then sat back down in a chair.

**Lizzie's POV:**

I have a lot of thinking to do! 

A/N: Did you like it? Please leave us a review and let us know! Please keep all reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	2. The Walk

Disclaimer: We own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or any of the products. And we own nothing pertaining to any record label.

A/N: This story is co-written by Mountaineer/TookieClothespin and Oy-with-the-poodles. Thanks to all of our reviewers!

Lizzie smiled at the small notebook in her hand.

She was still sitting in her room on the same chair.

Only moments ago had Isabella told her the news.

She was making a pro-con list of reasons to sign and reasons not to sign with Isabella's record label.

She was smiling at one of the pros, but her smile soon turned to a frown as she remembered a con.

This is how her list went:

Pros:

(1) A record deal (Duh!)

(2) Unbelievable fame and fortune.

(3) Invites to all the big music events

(4) I could live in Rome

(5) Isabella and I could be friends

(6) I would get to perform all the time

(7) I could sign autographs

(8) People would sing along with my music (instead of me always singing with theirs)

(9) I could have Gelato (Hey, I know it's not really a reason, but it is a positive)

(10) I could visit the Trevi Fountain all the time

(11) I would be surrounded by beautiful scenery

(12) I would be more popular than Kate

(13) My parents would be proud

(14) I would get all the benefits of a star (including free clothes!)

(15) People don't know me here

Cons:

(1) Leaving Gordo…and Miranda

(2) Leaving my family

(3) Leaving my home

(4) Leaving my old life

(5) Living out of a suitcase when I'm on tour

(6) No home cooking

(7) Leaving Gordo…(Did I already mention that?)

Lizzie tapped her paper with her pen.

This was the hardest decision she'd ever made.

So she decided to enlist the help of a friend.

Lizzie picked up the phone.

It rang twice before she heard Gordo's voice on the other end.

"Gordo, good, you're still in your room. Could you meet me down in the lobby, I need to talk to you about something."

**Gordo's POV:**

Oh, great! I knew this was coming! She wants to talk about what happened on the balcony. 

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Gordo replied.

He hoped she didn't notice the hint of nervousness in his voice.

Lizzie hung up and sighed.

This was going to be tough.

She already thought she knew what he would say.

He wouldn't want her to sign.

Not after what had happened between them.

She wasn't sure what he thought about it though.

After all he hadn't mentioned anything about it.

He seemed to be trying to ignore it.

Or maybe it was, that he was waiting for her to say something first.

Impatiently, Lizzie paced the floor of the hotel lobby. Gordo and she were supposed to meet down in the lobby and then take a short walk so that they could talk.

"He was supposed to be here five minutes ago." Lizzie muttered under her breath.

Lizzie looked up from her pacing just in time to see Gordo descending the steps that led into the lobby. In his hand, were two sodas.

"Sorry I'm late. I stopped and bought us a couple of soda's."

"_Anything to avoid this meeting for a little bit longer_." Gordo thought apprehensively.

"Thanks!" Lizzie said a little to brightly as she took the soda and headed outside.

Gordo shrugged and followed her.

"So…" Gordo said.

"So…" Lizzie echoed. She could not believe how awkward it was talking to Gordo, one of her best friends!

 "_I guess it's because we kissed_." Lizzie thought, suddenly glad that she had the soda to occupy her hands. Otherwise she would have started playing with her fingers and then Gordo would know that she was nervous.

"What did you want to talk to me about? We kinda have to go back to the hotel in a minute, because we'll be leaving soon." Gordo said and nervously cleared his throat.

"Well, it's like this…" Lizzie began as she took a seat on a bench.

"Yeah?" Gordo asked.

Lizzie took a deep breath and blurted, "Isabella came and told me that her company wants to sign me to a recording contract. They saw my performance and liked it. And Isabella told me to go home and think about it and then give her a call with my decision, but I thought it might go ahead and try to decide before I went home." Lizzie suddenly ran out of things to say and chanced a look at Gordo.

He was looking straight ahead, his lips set in a hard line.

"Gordo?" Lizzie asked.

"I see. Well, then I guess I'll be seeing you when I see you." Gordo stood and began to walk away.

Lizzie jumped up and followed him.

"Gordo!" She hollered, but he just ignored her and kept walking.

She caught up to him just as he reached the hotel's lobby.

"Gordo!" She exclaimed again, but this time she grabbed his hand, to stop him from walking away again.

He pulled his hand away and turned to face her. "Yes?" He asked coldly.

Lizzie's eyes widened and she got red in the face. Now she was mad. "Why did you run off? I want your opinion on this decision."

"Look, Lizzie, you've already made up your mind, haven't you? You just wanted to go for a walk and tell me, didn't you? Well, that's just fine! Go ahead and have your fancy career! See if I care!" Gordo sputtered and walked away, without giving her a chance to answer.

"Don't ask me questions if your not going to let me answer them! And, no, I hadn't made up my mind. And, no, I didn't want to go for a walk to tell you! I wanted, and I do stress wanted, your opinion on this!" Lizzie yelled at Gordo's retreating back.

Red in the face, she stomped into the room she shared with Kate.

Kate looked up, from reading a book, and frowned. "Lizzie, what's wrong?"

"I just had a fight with Gordo." Lizzie said as she plopped down in a chair.

"What about?" Kate asked.

"Isabella came to see me, after you left, and told me that her company wants to sign me to a record deal. And for me to go home and think about it and then give her a call with my decision. So, I called Gordo and asked him to take a walk with me, so that I could get his opinion on this and he thought that I had already decided to sign it and got really mad. He wouldn't even let me explain!" Lizzie explained.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Well, he's just being ridiculous. That is so great about the contract. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Lizzie moaned.

A/N: Hey, Guys! What did you think? Please review and let us know! Please keep all review G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! =D


	3. The Decision

Disclaimer: We do not own the Lizzie McGuire show, books, movie, or anything pertaining to them or their merchandise.

I own nothing pertaining to the IMVA's.

A/N: Here we are again guys. Please review so we know how we're doing. Do you guys like this story? 

"How am I going to decide?" Lizzie groaned to Kate.

"Well, I know what I would do, but this is you, Lizzie, that we're talking about." Kate answered with just a hint of the old snobbishness creeping back into her tone.

Lizzie sat up straight. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It's just that you've  never had an adventurous streak. You've never been popular or had a great career. To be honest, I think you're just a little bit scared of the adventure this represents, as well as the fame and fortune. And the big A." Kate said.

"The big A?" Lizzie asked wrinkling her nose in confusion.

"Attention. This contract would put you in the public eye and there would be nothing you could do about it. People would constantly be watching your every move."

"Maybe I should add that to the con list." Lizzie muttered.

"Exactly what I'm talking about. A person like me would love, and I mean absolutely love, all of that attention." Kate said as she examined her fingernails.

Lizzie sighed again and stood up. "I'm going to go talk to my parents about this. Maybe they can help."

Kate smiled and shrugged. "Maybe so. They are wiser."

A few minutes later Lizzie was standing in front of her parent's hotel room door, knocking loudly.

Mrs. McGuire opened the door. "Hey, honey, are you almost ready to leave? It's almost time to head home."

"Well, that's what I need to talk to you about." Lizzie gulped.

"What is it, honey?" Mrs. McGuire asked as Lizzie followed her into the room, where Sam was zipping up their last suitcase.

"I think you better sit down." Lizzie instructed.

"I don't like the sound of this." Mrs. McGuire said.

Mr. McGuire looked skeptical, but he sat down anyway.

_"I wonder how they're going to take this?"_ Lizzie wondered silently.

"What is it, Lizzie?" Sam asked.

"Well, it's like this, Isabella called me a little while ago and told me that her record company wants to sign me to a recording contract."

"That's great!" Joe exclaimed.

"Well…" Lizzie said.

"Well what?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I would have to live here, in Rome."

"Absolutely not!" Joe said fiercely.

"Now wait a minute, Joe. We need to discuss this calmly and rationally." Sam answered.

Lizzie was shocked. She figured her dad would be the one to say absolutely not first. And that her mom would tell him to think about it. But it was the other way around.

"Do you want to do this, Lizzie?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure. I love being on stage. But I'm not sure I could live away from home all by myself. I would also love to have a c.d. and have people sing along with me and look up to me. I just don't know. I think I might want to do this." Lizzie answered.

"Why don't you head back to your room and your mom and I will talk this out." Sam instructed.

"Okay. Are you going to come and talk to me again before its time to leave?" Lizzie asked.

**Toon Lizzie:** _Help! I am in way over my head here._

"Yes. Just go finish your packing." Joe finally spoke again.

Lizzie didn't think that sounded very promising. But non-the-less she did as she was told and went back to her hotel room.

She found Kate sitting in a chair on the balcony of their hotel room.

She was filing her nails with vigor when she noticed Lizzie standing to the right of her, looking at the scenery that was visible from where she stood.

Lizzie smiled and took in the Roman sights.

The sun was high in the sky now, but the temperature was still a moderate seventy-one.

"Something about this city is so captivating." Lizzie murmured still staring at the Italian horizon.

"I know. What did your parents say?" 

"They're discussing it. They're going to come let me know what they've decided before we leave."

"Are you done packing?" Kate asked.

"Almost. Just a few odds and ends." Lizzie replied.

"Like what?"  
  


"My dress for one. Clothes mostly, that kind of thing. I bought Miranda a mini glass model of the place where I performed."

"Nice. So, what do you think that your parents are going to say?"

"I have no clue!" Lizzie exclaimed.

Lizzie turned away from the picturesque setting that she had been engulfed in, and walked back into the hotel room, "I'd better finish."

"Me too." Kate followed her inside and slid the glass door shut.

"I have to find Gordo before I leave…if I leave." Lizzie sighed.

"You're so lucky…wait! I did NOT just say that!"

"You kinda did." Lizzie grinned.

"Ugh! Whatever." Kate strolled into the bathroom and started opening drawers.

Lizzie rolled her eyes and opened the closet.

She pulled her IMVA dress off of a coat hanger and put it into a suitcase.

**Toon Lizzie:**

_Even if I don't get to stay in Rome, at least I got to keep my dress!_

Just as she was zipping the zipper on her suitcase, she heard a knock on the door.

Sighing, she looked out of the peephole and winced when she saw her mom and dad standing outside.

When she opened the door Mrs. McGuire and Mr. McGuire stepped in quickly.

Lizzie shut the door behind them.

"Lizzie, sit down. We need to have a serious talk." Joe said.

Lizzie gulped and took a seat on the edge of her bed, "What is it?"

Joe took a deep breath and glanced at Sam, "We've decided that if you really want to stay here and sing…you can." 

"Really?!" Lizzie squealed, "You'll let me stay?"

"Yes. But, if you do decide to stay here, you're not staying alone. Me, Matt, and your dad will move out here. We'll use the house in the states for our vacation home…that is if you decide that you want to do this. Lizzie, this is a very big opportunity and decision. And it is probably going to change your life, and our lives, forever."

"I know." Lizzie said.

"We'll let you think about it. We may be leaving soon so come down and tell us what you've decided, before it's time to leave." Mr. McGuire turned and left.

Mrs. McGuire gave her daughter a small smile and followed Sam.

Lizzie sighed, "This is so tough!"

AN/ Hey, everyone! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Pretty please review and let us know what you thought! Your feedback is greatly appreciated! We love to hear your opinions! If you do decide to review, please be considerate and keep all of your reviews G rated with no bleeped out with stars, implied, or actual cuss words! Thanks! Have a great day and don't forget to sMiLe! =D


	4. Summer

Disclaimer: We own nothing pertaining to the Lizzie McGuire show, movie, books, or products. We also own nothing pertaining to Disney.

AN/ Wow. It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, things have been really busy as of late and so this story was kind of put on the back burner for a bit, but we're back! My personal apology for leaving you all in suspense for so long, but I'll tell you what. How about we make this chapter extra long because of the extra long wait that we put you through. Okay? Here we go!

Lizzie threw herself onto her feather filled mattress and heaved a dramatic sigh, "I don't think that this could be any tougher!"

Ring!

Lizzie glared at the phone, "You'd think that over the course of history we humans would have learned not to say that kind of thing!" she grumbled to no one in particular as she placed her hand on the antique spin-dial phone and lifted it to her ear, "Hello?"

"Hello, this the front desk calling to confirm your check out time."

"Check out time? Um. Can I call you back? I'm not sure I'm going to be checking out today."

Lizzie's POV:

Or tomorrow.

"Of course. Thank you. Ciao!"

"Wait!" Lizzie cried into the receiver.

"Yes, Mademoiselle?"

"I know that this is going to sound strange but I need some advice and I need that advice from a person that I don't know."

"Si."

"Okay. I have an offer to stay here in Rome and receive a record deal. But you see I live in The United States and I would have to leave home and live here away from all of my family and friends. What should I do?" Lizzie bit her lip and waited for the reply.

"Hmm. That is very complicated, Mademoiselle. The only advice that I can give you is to follow your heart."

"That's good advice."

Flashback

Lizzie sat at the desk in her bedroom.

She was the advice columnist for her school newspaper. The E-Zine.

She was going to quit, due to some of her advice not working and not helping people.

Lizzie just had to answer one more question.

She opened up an e-mail and began to read.

Dear Lizzie,

I think I may like my best friend as more than a friend. What should I do?

Signed,

Confused Guy.

End Flashback

She had given him similar advice about the situation.

To follow his heart.

She never had figured out who Confused guy was.

Although Gordo had looked awfully guilty when she had told him that she didn't want to let Confused Guy down and he had said she hadn't.

What was that about?

Lizzie shook off the possible answer and sighed, "Thanks. You've been a big help. Bye." She hung up the phone and grabbed a pillow. She hugged the feather down and closed her eyes as she tried to block out the hundreds of thoughts racing through her mind.

Gordo's POV.

"How could she do this to me? To us! And what about us? Did that kiss mean nothing to her? Was it just a kiss between friends? And is there even such a thing as a kiss between friends? Don't all kisses mean something? Well…maybe not. But still! Even if their isn't anything between us but friendship, what about the three of us, me, Lizzie, and Miranda. We are all best friends. How could she decide something like this without even discussing it with Miranda and I? HOW!?

Half an hour later, Lizzie awoke with a start. _"I can't believe I fell asleep with all of that on my mind." _She thought as she sat up and groggily pushed the hair out of her face.

Squinting against the bright sunshine pouring in through the open French doors, Lizzie got up and walked out onto the balcony. "This is an incredible sight and I could see sights like this for the rest of my life, if I decide to take this job offer. But I would also be leaving a lot behind. Things that not even this kind of view could replace."

"But Gordo and Miranda could spend their summers and holidays here with me." Lizzie argued with herself.

Should I or shouldn't I? Was a staccato, like a tap shoe dancer's rhythm, dancing in her head.

Finally, she had her answer and she silently moved from the balcony back into the quiet comfort of her room.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up her telephone. "Hey, mom, I've decided. Could you and dad come down here, please?"

"Okay, honey, we'll be right down."

Lizzie nodded her head, forgetting that her mother couldn't see her and hung the phone up.

Five minutes later, they arrived and came inside to face a nervous Lizzie.

"Maybe you should sit down." Lizzie suggested tentively.

Mrs. McGuire took a deep breath to calm herself and gingerly sat down.

"Go ahead, Lizzie."

"Well, I thought a lot, and I do mean a lot, about this, and I came up with an idea."

At this point, Sam interrupted her. "What do you mean an idea?"

Jo was eyeing her apprehensively.

"I mean, I think that I want to do this. Well, at least I want to try to do this. And I know that you guys said that you would move here to, but I don't think that that is very fair. I'm not sure yet, if I want to do this so far away from home, but I at least want to give it a try. In saying that, here's the other part of my idea. I think that I should move in with Isabella. She has an apartment that she generously offered to share with me. And before you get upset. I don't mean forever. I think I should just try it for the rest of the summer. I should be sure this is what I want before I uproot everyone. Because what if we all get here and then I decide that I want to go home? This way I could try for the summer and if I decide to stay then you could all come out and join me. And if I decide not to stay, then I will just pack up and come home at the end of the summer. But ultimately, I will make my final decision at the end of the summer." Lizzie stopped and drew in a deep breath, waiting quietly to hear their reactions.

"Lizzie, could you give us a minute to talk this over?" Sam asked seriously.

Lizzie nodded and slowly walked outside to the balcony, leaving her parents alone to discuss the newest development.

She could here them whispering fast and then slow, heated and then more quietly. Finally, they called her back inside.

Jo looked on the verge of tears. Sam looked a little sad himself.

"Lizzie, we have decided that you may do what you asked. You can live with Isabella for the summer, but when summer ends, we expect a decision. And based on what you decide, is what we're going to do. If you stay, we come and we all move back in together. If you decide that you're leaving, then you will just come back home and start your first year of high school with your friends like normal." Sam finished and gazed at her.

Jo reached out and hugged her.

"Thanks, mom, thanks, dad. That's what I'll do." Lizzie told them.

Jo hugged her again and walked to the door. "We bought open ended tickets to come here, so we'll be able to stay longer and help you get settled at Isabella's. Plus the whole contract signing. We'll go now and let you tell Gordo and everyone what you've decided to do."

Lizzie nodded and they left the room. She quickly bolted the door behind them and fell into a chair. "Oy-vay, what am I going to do about Gordo?"

A/N: Did you like? Hope you did. Review us and let us know. Even if it's just to tell us that you read it! Thanks! Remember to

sMiLe! ;)


End file.
